Six Months
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Dean's countdown ended with Sam making his own deal with the crossroads demon, but only getting six months to live. This is Sam's countdown. [Sequel to 'Twelve Months'. Just read notes for it all to make sense.]
1. June 2008

**Title: **Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **This is the sequel to Twelve Months. This story is all about Sam's countdown. All you need to know is that Dean's married to Cassie and their daughter is Hope. Sam's married to Sara. Dean didn't die after a year; instead, Sam made a deal with the crossroads demon: his life for Dean's. Sam has six months to live.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first month is telling Sara. 

It's _I'm sorry_'s and _why, Sam_'s all night.

It's her crying but she won't let you comfort her.

The first month is a fight so big that she sleeps at her father's house.

The first month is Dean researching and researching and researching.

It's your telling him to give up. _There's nothing, Dean. I couldn't find anything and I searched for a year, man._

It's his glare in your direction and you just have to add the obvious: _And you're not making a deal for my life. You did it once and I returned the favor. Don't try it, dude. You've got a daughter to watch._

And it's his response: _you've got a wife, Sam._

The first month is a fight with Dean too and now he won't talk to you.


	2. July 2008

**Title: **Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The second month is trying to make up with Sara.

It's her still not talking to you.

It's watching as your niece of four months look at you with her father's gaze. And you know she's thinking the same thing: _how could you?_

The second month is talking to Dean and making up. _Dean, man… I had to. You don't understand. It's just… it's just something I had to do._

It's a sigh and _I know, Sammy, I know. God, I know. I just… I wish it wasn't this way. I wish… I wish we never got in this mess, ya know?_ And you do know.

The second month is fixing up the house for Sara because she needs things ready for when you leave.

The second month is not seeing your wife for three weeks.


	3. August 2008

**Title: **Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The third month is sleeping peacefully.

It's hearing the garage door open and you wonder if the demon came early.

It's grabbing a gun from the nightstand – because even though you're dying, you still hope to live for a little while.

The third month is finding that woman in your hallway.

It's putting the gun on safety and leaving on the kitchen counter as she sits down. _Jeez, you scared me. I didn't know who it was._

It's turning around to say something else and suddenly her lips are on yours and you're pinned to the counter.

It's picking her up and heading to the bedroom, but you only make it to the couch.

The third month is being happy your wife came back to you because without her, you're not sure what you'd do.

It's _Sara_'s and _Sam_'s and _I love you_'s and _don't leave me_'s all night.

The third month is the next morning as you wake up and roll over and… there she is. Always.


	4. September 2008

**Title: **Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fourth month is Dean telling you that there's some baddies that need whipping.

It's you both heading out and killing them all in four days.

It's coming home and you're wife is there with open arms still.

The fourth month is giving her a massage because you're dying and it's her birthday and you want her to be happy.

It's a kiss on the cheek for the back rub as you both lay down to rest.

It's a comment. _Sara, when I'm gone…_

And it's her retort. _Don't say that._

It's repeating yourself because she needs to know. _Sara, when I'm gone, I want you to remarry and be happy._

The fourth month is one whisper before you go to sleep. _What if I don't want to remarry? What if I'm happy being with you and I won't be this way with anyone else?_


	5. October 2008

**Title: **Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fifth month is getting ready to die.

It's finishing the will.

It's quitting your job.

It's reading the last book you'll ever read: Pride and Prejudice.

The fifth month is finishing that college course you started and you get an A.

It's babysitting your niece at least seven times because you want her to have some memory of you.

It's saying goodbye to Bobby and Ellen and you think that they make such a good couple, so you tell them.

It's saying goodbye to Jo and calling Gordon in jail and telling him he need not worry: you're dying without his help.

It's goodbyes to Mom and Dad's graves.

The fifth month is sitting down one day and wondering how much good you actually did in this world.


	6. November 2008

**Title: **Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **One more chapter!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sixth month is your last few days. 

It's spending a day with Dean and telling him how great he is – was – until you break down crying and he can't help but join in. _I'm sorry, Sammy. I tried. I really tried._

It's a day with Cassie and your niece as you pick out a Christmas present for Sara because you want her to remember you. _Do me a favor; tell her I love her no matter where I am._

It's two days with Sara holed up in that cabin you rented. And all you do is the other.

It's the second night with Sara, watching the stars and she whispers: _you're going to heaven. I can feel it. You don't belong in hell, Sam._

And it's all you can do: hope.

The sixth month is hoping that Dean doesn't blame himself and that he'll take good care of his family and Sara and he won't try to interfere with the deal.

The sixth month is goodbyes.

* * *

One more chapter! 


	7. December 2008

**Title: **Six Months

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The seventh month comes and goes and you wonder what happened. 

It's not truly caring too much, because, hey you're alive and that's what really matters.

It's hugging Hope and Cassie and telling them - with a smile - that you want that present back to give it to Sara yourself.

It's hugging Dean and you feel a tear fall from his cheek but you don't comment on it.

It's calling your old work place and asking for your job back. _Pretty please? With sugar on top?_

The seventh month is calling Jo and Ellen and Bobby and all the other hunters – except Gordon because maybe it's better if he thinks you're dead – and you announce the news. _I'm alive._

The seventh month is talking to Sara and wondering aloud. _I just don't get it though: how'd I live._

And it's suddenly knowing: she knows how you're alive.

The seventh month is researching to find out how Sara saved you.

It's her not having to give up her own life.

It's her not murdering someone else. Sorta.

The seventh month is Sara explaining because you can't take it any more. _A book came into the auction house. A spell book. I got curious and I wanted to save you so bad… I read the stupid thing while I was staying at my father's – when I was mad at you. _And you knew you should have tried harder to get her to come home. _It said that to kill a crossroad demon, you have to sacrifice someone._ You're still lost and she knows it, so she continues: _I got pregnant when I came back. I sacrificed the baby to save you, Sam._

The seventh month is running out of the house and away from the house and just running, because you're wife couldn't have. She couldn't have killed your child. She just… no.

It's all making sense as you run until you're legs give out. She wanted to save you. She found a way. The baby was there. There would be more children.

The seventh month is coming back home. You're mad but still, she killed her own child. It has to kill her inside, too.

The seventh month is comforting each other over the lost child.

It's looking at Sara in a different light from now on. Not a bad one; just a different one.

The seventh month is having her promise to never do something like that again.

It's her agreeing.

The last day of the seventh month is her finally admitting something that makes you breakdown and cry. _Sam, there was twins. We still have one baby.  
_


End file.
